YWE Wrestlemania 5
This is YWE CPV Episode 65: Wrestlemania 5. This is the last CPV in YWE with Mr. Ace as Owner due to Mr. Ace retiring. Card YWE Championship PJ Skillz © vs. Antho End of An Era Blue Star vs. Mr. Black Fatal 4-Way for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Shadow © vs. Fayth vs. Rocker vs. Angel Victor X vs. The Undertaker Last Man Standing Match Lula vs. Grimez Anything Goes CrazyOne vs. AJ Reyes YWE United States Championship Ginji © vs. Kid Wild vs. Justin James Double D vs. Dark Shark; Winner becomes the Special Guest Referee for the Main Event! YWE Tag Team Championship Dynamite & Jay Samoa © vs. The Union (Thunder & B-Mad) Mario Sanchez vs. Phenom YWE Intercontinental Championship Diamond Deuce © vs. Rogan 6 Man Interpromotional Battle Royal Mr. Amazing vs. Golden Stallion vs. Icon vs. Johnny B. Rockin' vs. Azrael vs. British Hero Phsycoz vs. DJ Hero Background Phsycoz vs. DJ Hero: Hero has been tormenting Phsycoz for the last two months, but Phsycoz is about to take him into the land of extreme and Phsycoz usually performs at Wrestlemania. Will Phsycoz be the one that has the last laugh? Battle Royal: Returning superstars want to make a name for themselves at the 5th anniversary, however there are also up and comers looking to take the crown of Battle Royale champion. Who will prove victorious? Intercontinental Championship - Diamond Deuce © vs. Rogan: Deuce's return to YWE has been a huge success as he has now captured the IC title of Rogan. The overconfident Rogan vowels to regain the title "like he usually does" but he may be underestimating the athletic Duece. Mario Sanchez vs. Phenom: These two have set YWE on fire and it was this CPV last year that Mario made his debut. But now Mario Challenges Phenom to a match to see if he can go toe to toe with one of YWE's best over the years. We shall find out who is better! Dynamite© & Jay Samoa© vs. The Union: B-Mad has been abusing his powers ever since he became assistant commissioner and a member of The Union. He demanded that the tag team champions hand over the titles to them, which they refused to do and rightly so. The statement on its own angered the tag champs and now they want to face The Union and break some bones. Double D vs. Dark Shark: Because of the stakes of the YWE title match, a stronger referee is needed to take control of the situation. I couldn't choose between Dark Shark and DD so they will both be given the opportunity to fight for it. Double D has history with both YWE title competitors, while Shark came close to winning the gold at the last CPV. We shall see what happens. United States Championship -- Ginji© vs. Justin James vs. Kid Wild: As the No.1 Contenders match for the US title ended in a draw, both Justin James and Kid Wild have been added to the match and it will now be a triple treat for the gold. CrazyOne vs. AJ Reyes: CrazyOne is taking his title lose to heart as he worked so hard to win it. It is of course AJ Reyes' fault after hitting him with a pipe which he says he will never forget and will unleash 10x the pain on AJ at Wrestlemania. Lula vs. Grimez: By defending me Lula has unlocked the rage bottled within Grimez and says he feels like his old evil self. He now has one aim, and that is to end the young career of Lula. Lula claims he's been waiting for the real Grimez to stand up for a while now, and now that he has he relishes the challenge. Can Lula survive the aggressive grimez? Can Grimez get his vengeance? Victor X vs. Undertaker: Victor X has become the 4th person to challenge Undertaker at Wrestlemania in YWE, but what makes him different from the rest that have fallen, he says that the X era is not over as it is just about to jump over a milestone...Undertakers Wrestlemania streak (YWE). Will Victor X be another victim or does he have something up his sleeve? Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Shadow© vs. Rocker vs. Angel vs. Fayth: The plan was for Shadow to face Rocker for the Title at Wrestlemania but yet again Fayth decides to show his face at a less than convenient time. Angel takes responsibility for Fayth's actions as he's the one who brought him to YWE back in 2011. Angel claims he's the only one who can get rid of Fayth but Fayth must take the bait which is the UHC title match which would mean including Angel in the match. Shadow is now facing the Toughest challenge of his life has he must now defend his title against 3 giants. Blue Star vs. Mr. Black: Blue star has been dreaming of this match for the last year, the jealousy, the hate, the anger all boils up into this match. He says he will now regain his crown as King of YWE. Mr. Black Returned because he feels his long time rival needs to be put at ease and the only way t do that is to beat his ass; Black also wants to settle the score once and for all. The two Forefathers of YWE, The guys that put YWE on the map, now go toe to toe one final time. YWE Championship -- PJ Skillz© vs. Antho: PJ Skillz has sold his soul for power, his actions have changes completely, he is now doing whatever it takes to win at all costs, it looks as if he has been brainwashed by Tornado. However he is the champion and everything seems to be going right for him. Antho after winning the rumble is looking to become a record 4 time YWE champion, nut that is looking very unlikely with The Union Dominating everything Recently including running over Antho's kid brother Nightmare Kid. Can Antho find a way to win? Results *2. Rogan attack Diamond Deuce from behind as Deuce was waiting for Rogan to come out. After suffering another embrassing moment in two cpvs in a row, Rogan announces that he's quitting from YWE. *4. Dark Shark went for an elbow drop from the top rope onto Double D who laying on the commentary table. But Dark Shark as Double D move out of the way at the last second. Both men were unresponsive to the referee's count as the ref counted out both men. Tornado were seen on the stage wondering who's gonna pick as the special referee for the main event. *5. Mario slap away Phenom's hand away in disgust as Phenom was asking for a handshake. Mario heads to the back in a very frustrated mood as Phenom was confused of what's up with Mario attitude. *11. After the brutal fatal 4-way, Shadow and Angel stare down one another in the middle of the ring until Angel exits the ring and head backstage. Fayth then came out of nowhere and hit the Fayth Bomb onto Shadow. *12. After the epic encounter, Mr. Black extends his hand out to Blue Star for a handshake and Blue Star accepted as the two legends celebrated in the ring together. *13. Just moments after Antho hit the second AKO of the match onto Skillz, The Union (B-Mad, Thunder, & AJ Reyes) unleashed a 3-on-1 assault onto Antho as Double D stands in the ring and do nothing at all. But out of the freaking blue, Dark Shark dashed into the ring wearing a referee shirt and wielding a sledgehammer as he laid waste to Double D and The Union via sledgehammer shots as Antho hits the AKO on Reyes. Antho then hits a third AKO and a punt kick onto Skillz as he get the cover and the 3 as Antho becomes a 4x YWE Champion. Dark Shark raise Antho's arm in victory post-match as Antho was downright ecstatic that he's walking out as the champ. Another historic Wrestlemania for YWE as the epic event comes to a happy, happy ending. Miscellaneous *YWE Commissioner Tornado was talking to someone in one of the locker rooms but the person can't be seen. Tornado told that person to show him why the mysterious person deserve to be referee for the main event. *Double D attack Dark Shark from behind backstage. *A backstage official found Dark Shark out cold backstage. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs